Today there are many multimedia systems that present audio and visual data to a user. As devices decrease in size and become more portable, screen size and sound quality decrease as well, adversely affecting the user's interaction with the data being presented. Existing methods for supplementing a user's experience have drawbacks which compromise the user's comfort and perception of the content being presented. For example, audio speakers intended for individual use, such as those found in headphones, are either too small to generate sound over a wide frequency range or so large as to be uncomfortable and cumbersome. Other devices attempt to compensate for speakers that are unable to generate low frequency sound by applying vibrations to the user. Many of these devices are uncomfortable or distracting to use, especially after prolonged use. For example, some devices apply vibrations to the head of the user, which can cause headaches, or to a location on the posterior side of the user, which unintentionally gives the impression the sound originates from behind the user. Furthermore, home theatre or personalized vibrating chair surround sound systems with large woofers are prohibitively expensive; and since the low frequency sound easily penetrates walls, the bass component of the sound is usually bothersome to user's neighbors, thus rendering the systems unsuitable for apartment complexes.
A need exists for systems and methods that improve the user's interaction with the content being presented. It is desirable that the system does not distract from the content being presented. It is also desirable that the system be easy to use, portable, inexpensive, and suitable for long term use.
There is also a need to provide vibrational and audio feedback to user of media device that have, for example, a touch screen which gives a user sensations similar to tradition keyboards and/or keypads.